Till Death do they Part: Marauders Meet Part VIII
by purpleelephantspinkhippos
Summary: It is finally the end: the marauders are grown up now and its time for James and Lily to, well, exchange vows. But what happens when someone they trusted technically kills them? You know what happens, basically, but you don't know the details...
1. THe Night Before

Till Death Do they Part

Chapter 1- The Night Of Feelings

Disclaim: I dont own nothing except a bed and a lamp...

These will be short Chapters...

Remus paced by the fireplace as it crackled and sparked. A look at the ticking clock told him he las looked there a second ago.

"Moony, you gotta relax. Prongs is a good boy, he'll end up doing things right. And if he doesn't well, girls are like the Knight Bus- there'll be another one for him quick as lightning." said Sirius as he took a sip from his firewhisky.

"Sirius, how dare you say that abouth Lily. And James' love life could be broken. And put down that firewhisky . That's your seventh. "said Remus starring at the pile of empty bottles scattered around Sirius' chair.

"Listen, both of you," said Peter sitting down with his cheese and crackers, " I think you both are right."

"We didn't ask for an opinion," Sirius replied, taking another sip of firewhisky.

"I'm saying you should quite drinking and Remus should calm down, that's all." he squeaked.

Then, the ackward silence came throughout Godric's Hollow. Sirius opened another Firewhisky, Remus paced a few more miles, and Peter tried throwing cashews in his mouth, which resulted in a huge chocking fit. Peter looked quite sillyas he chocked:like a dying fish on a red carpet as he coughed and sputtered up the malicious cashew. Sirius, who was very drunk at the time, had his fresh Firewhisky fly out his nose onto a rather cantankerous Remus. He quite pacing and looked at the sad state of his friends.

"Do you guys really deserve to live? Sirius, one day your mocking and laughter might cause Peter to do something foolish. Peter, your not caring atitude might make others take advantage of you. Do either of you care about tonight? I'm going to bed. I can not stand to be in the same room with two immature CHILDREN like you!"

"Remus, come here! Give me a hug like the good ol' days!" said Sirius with a sway of his arms and legs, "Remember the time James left a love potion for that gal and you accedentally drank it? Remember!"

"I'm sorry to say, Sir, that that was you."

"Really! Man, I am going to have a huge hangover tomorrow. I am going to bed... I think you should do the same, Moony. Your looking a little under the weather. Maybe snivellus could make you a pepperup potion!"

"Sirius, your delirious. Who in their right mind would put Snape in a power as to make potions for others?"

"Guys," said Peter, "We are all delirious tonight and so I think we should just ask James tomorrow. He'll understand. Let's go!"

And so, the three of them went off to bed. Peter marched down to the basement, Sirius tumbled upto the third floor, bellow the attic which happens to be James' room, and Remus simply waltzed away to the second floor. James would come back with news the next day, but I'd like to save that for tomorrow.

Allie... how was that? Did you catch the foreshadowing such? Read through again


	2. Some Awkward Situations

The sun rose late that Christmas Eve morning, and so did four old friends, sleeping till noon.

Well, most of them were asleep.

A shirtless Remus sat up on his bed, chewing an old piece of Drooble's, to nervous to sleep. Lily had been his friend for so long, and James had been his friend even longer. He didn't want to see a perfect match ruined. Little did he know that he had nothing to worry about, and that everything was going to be fine. He realized six o'clock was late enough and decided someone should make breakfast.

"Pancakes are a good choice. Oh, and hot chocoalte for everyone! And Sirius will need the Marauder Hangover Mix!" said Remus to himself, or so he thought.

"Talking to yourself again, Moony?" said James, who was also not wearing a shirt.

"Oh James," Remus said, dropping a whole lot of pans with a crash, "you gave me a fright."

"Sorry," he replied with all grins, "want help? it will be just like old times, except instead of houseelves we will be making the food.And I suppose Sirius needs a Marauder Hangover Mix...I swear he must have one of those every morning."

But the breakfast preparations were alot harder than they thought. Between the flamming omletes, blackened pancakes, and somewhat lumpy and disgusting coffee, however, the two friends made a kind of delicious breakfast. At the moment of some intense pancake flipping, in walks Lily with one-size-fits-no one tshirt of James'. (why he had a shirt that large is beyond my knowing). Remus looked quickly at James, who had a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm going to go wake everyone up for breakfast," said James, leaving a nervous Remus and a slgihtly tired Lily. This can only lead to one thing...

awkward silence.

Of course the silence didn't last long, as Remus never liked silence. "So, how was...um... last night?"

"mmm. It was wonderful. How do you get 'em that big, Remus?" said Lily.

"Excuse me?" said a startled Remus

"The Pancakes. How do you get them so big and fluffy."

"Well, the secret is that if you add a bit of sugar, you CAN get a rise out of them."

Wow. Nothing more awkward than this awkward situation the two were in. He should have gone with the usual "nice weather we're having" or the always appropriate "How are your stocks", but its a good thing Sirius hated to be woken up. He had his usual yell-mumbling and the occasional grumble-stumble out of bed.

"Ah, good morning Peter! So glad to see you here at this hour! And... where are James and Sirius?" asked Remus, a little too cherily if you ask me.

"Meh. Almost here." he mummbly respnded. And at almost perfect timing; in came Sirius, being forced into the room by a muscular James, who immediatly passed him his Marauder Hangover Mix.

"So," Remus started after a long and awkward silence, "How are the oranges?"

how was that? okay it was kinda rushed because my summer resolution is to finish all my stories and then finish the rest of the series. Sorry this one was kinda dirty with all the hidden messages but the whole thing about adding sugar to pancakes to make them fluffier...that is true

next chapter will probably come soon


End file.
